memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Nagus (episode)
Quark becomes the new leader of the Ferengi Alliance, but he also becomes a target for death. Summary Grand Nagus Zek arrived on the station and used Quark's Bar for a conference where he announced Quark as his successor, and then died. Quark had trouble adjusting to the new position, but quickly becomes popular by giving away lucrative business opportunities. Zek's son, Krax, and Rom attempted to kill Quark, but Odo and Zek, still alive, stopped them. The entire affair was a test for Krax, which he failed miserably. At the same time, Rom's son, Nog, had been ordered to stop attending school, something that appeared to solve Commander Sisko's troubles with Nog's friendship with Jake. However, the two spent more time together then before, as Jake was teaching Nog how to read. Teaser An airlock door opened, and a Ferengi, Krax, stepped out and looked around carefully. Once satisfied, he gestured, and a hunched-over figure, Zek, emerged leaning on a taller humanoid, Maihar'du. In his other hand, he clutched a staff with a golden Ferengi head. In Commander Sisko's quarters, Jake was getting ready for school when his father entered. Sisko informed his son that they were going to Bajor for the Gratitude Festival. After the festival, Sisko suggested visiting the fire caverns that Jake had wanted to see. They would be leaving at the end of that day's schoolday and going for three days. Jake asked if he had to go because he and Nog had plans for the next day. In his bar, Quark was dealing with a customer and sent her on her way. When she was gone, he grabbed Rom and questioned him as to why he had returned her purse against the First Rule of Acquisition and insisted that Rom polish every rail in the bar that night. Rom ran off to find Nog, who was building a tower out of PADDs and knocked them over accidentally when his father arrived. Rom insisted that Nog polish all of the rails in the bar that night. Nog sighed and headed off to school. Meanwhile, Quark was telling Morn and some other customers a joke about an Andorian and someone's wife. Just after the finish of the joke, Krax, Zek, and Maihar'du entered the bar looking for Quark. Krax then introduced his father, Zek, as the Grand Nagus. Quark and Rom moved to kiss Zek's staff and asked if they were visiting on business or pleasure, and of course, to a Ferengi, there is no difference between the two. Krax demanded the use of a holosuite from Quark for his father and took Quark's favourite five for use. Act One In the classroom at the school, the students were all sitting around talking loudly with no sign of their teacher, Keiko O'Brien, in sight. Her husband, Miles O'Brien, rushed in as their substitute teacher, but only for another two weeks before Keiko was due to return from Earth. The older students had a homework assignment to write an essay on ethics. Nog was chosen to present his first, but claimed that his PADD had been stolen by some Vulcans in Quark's Bar. He got Jake to collaborate his story, and O'Brien let Nog hand in his essay the following day. In Quark's Bar, he and Krax watched the holosuites and Quark wondered how much longer the Grand Nagus would be. Quark wandered down the bar to where Rom was standing, thrilled to have the Grand Nagus there, but Quark pointed out that Zek was likely there to purchase the bar for a price far lower than it was worth. Meanwhile, Zek had emerged from his holosuite, and proclaimed that it had been a "good program". Quark offered up Rom's quarters for the Nagus' use while he was at the station and then invited him to dinner... at the Nagus' request. Sisko approached O'Brien and asked how school was. O'Brien suggest that Sisko find another friend for Jake, one besides Nog. Sisko appreciated the advice, but pointed out that if it came to a choice, he would lose, and that O'Brien would understand in another 10 years. At dinner, Zek informed Quark that his cousin Barbo had been released from the Tarahong Detention Center and that Zek was quite impressed with their sale of defective warp cores to the Tarahong government, and brought up how Quark had left Barbo to "rot behind bars while Quark kept all the profits..." to which Quark quoted the Sixth Rule of Acquisition. Zek complimented Quark on his brilliance at opening a bar so close to a stable wormhole. Nog brought over a tray of instruments, and Zek chose one to pick his teeth with. Nog asked if he could go to do his homework, to which Krax pointed out to his father's disappointment that a "hew-mon fee-male" was teaching at a Federation school, and Rom told his son that he would not be attending school anymore. Zek told Quark that he needed his bar... and his services to host a Ferengi conference to discuss business in the Gamma Quadrant. Act Two In school the next morning, Jake noticed Nog's empty chair, and it distracted him from class. Meanwhile, in Ops, Major Kira informed Sisko that the Ferengi ship Sepulo was docking, the third Ferengi ship in the last 18 hours. Dax suggested that it might be Quark's birthday. Sisko contacted Odo to ensure that the situation would be looked after. In Quark's Bar, none of the regular patrons were around, and the Dabo tables had been replaced with a large conference table. Krax informed Quark that the seating had to be changed to separate Turot and Hoex. Meanwhile, Morn had arrived at the bar, so Quark had to send him away since the bar was closed for the impending conference. Gral, one of the other Ferengi had threatened to leave when the Grand Nagus entered, supported by Maihar'du. Rom and Nog left, but Zek told Quark to stay. Out on the promenade, Jake ran into Nog, who was quite firm in his belief that he did not belong in the school and that school was a waste of time for a Ferengi because there is no profit in it. Nog stomped away after calling Jake a "stupid hew-mon". Back in Quark's, Zek was saluting Nava for taking over the Arcybite mining refineries in the Clarus system. However, he pointed out that the reputation of the Ferengi was making it more and more difficult to do business in the Alpha Quadrant, and that in the Gamma Quadrant, their word could be their bond... until they chose to break it. Zek declined to lead the venture, claiming that he was "just not as greedy as he used to be" and informed the group that the new Grand Nagus was Quark. The other Ferengi complained and stormed out of the bar, while Zek congratulated Quark on his new job. Act Three At breakfast in their quarters, Sisko and Jake discussed Nog being pulled out of school over their oatmeal. Jake pointed out that Nog couldn't even read and that school wasn't going to be as much fun. To Sisko's comment that they could still get together after school, Jake expressed his worry that Nog no longer wanted to be friends because Ferengi and Humans don't get along. Sisko agreed, noting that Human and Ferengi values are very different, and suggested playing some baseball after school, but Jake insisted that he had something else to do. On the promenade, Grand Nagus Quark and his brother were walking along when Gral approached Quark and formally introduced himself as Quark's "new best friend," but in quite an ominous tone. Gral suggested that he would protect Quark and that Quark would be grateful enough to allow Gral his pick of the more profitable opportunities in the Gamma Quadrant. In Rom's quarters, Zek was trying to figure out where to take his retirement, either Risa or Balosnee VI. Quark burst in and asked Zek what he should do since Gral just threatened his life. Zek pointed out that more threats would follow, and that to survive, Quark must surround himself with loyal men, but none too loyal, and that he should be ruthless. Then, without warning, Zek's head slumped onto his chest. Maihar'du checked him, but he was already dead. Later on, at the funeral in Quark's Bar, Krax was selling small discs with powder, Zek's vaccuum dessicated remains, each for 20 bars of latinum. Quark asked Rom to be his bodyguard, because Rom was his closest associate, friend, and brother. Rom expressed his dismay, hoping that he could take over the bar. Quark burst into laughter at this, and was interrupted by Odo, who had questions to ask. Krax explained that his father had died from "a massive infection of the tympanic membrane -- a chronic condition." Odo wanted to have Doctor Bashir examine the body, but of course, the body had already been vacuum dessicated for sale. Out on the promenade, Jake and Nog were sitting by their usual railing, but neither spoke a word. They both tried to speak for a moment before the silence descended again. Jake suggested that Humans and Ferengi didn't have much to talk about, but noted that they always had stuff to talk about previously. They agreed to continue to be friends, despite the fact that it would not please either of their fathers. The funeral continued in Quark's Bar where Odo questioned Quark about his new status. Quark offered his staff to be kissed by Odo, who grunted at it before leaving. A coin rolled across the floor and Quark stepped on it, glanced around to ensure that nobody was watching him, bent over to pick it up, when something zipped by overhead and exploded against the wall behind him. Act Four In Quark's Bar, O'Brien, Odo, and Sisko were investigating the explosion and O'Brien pointed out traces of argine and sorium, a sign of a Ferengi explosive. He noted that it appeared to be a Ferengi locator bomb designed to lock onto a target's body odor. Outside the Bar, Bashir informed Sisko that Quark was ok, but a bit shaken up. As they headed to the infirmary, Sisko spotted his son and Nog laughing together. In the infirmary, Odo questioned Quark, who tried to hide his fear behind his position as Grand Nagus. Sisko informed Quark that the next time he wouldn't be so lucky, but Quark blew off his concern, but admitted that Krax would benefit most from his death. Rom brought up Gral's threat, but Quark noted that both could not have set off the explosive, both being at the funeral along with all of the other Ferengi. Odo noted that Maihar'du was absent and recalled the devotion of his species to their employers. Back in Sisko's quarters, Jake was preparing to leave for school when Sisko questioned him on his whereabouts the previous night, as he returned home after midnight. Jake responded that he was with Nog, not doing anything wrong, but that it was private. Sisko told Jake that he wanted him home in time for dinner. In Quark's quarters, Nava was telling Quark that he wished to find profit in a new field, introducing synthehol to the Gamma Quadrant. Quark pointed out that Nava was not pleased on Quark's ascension, nor did he congratulate him at the time, but wanted this opportunity. Nava suggested a 50-50 split on the profits, so Quark granted him the opportunity. Quark, tired after all of his work, headed to his bar to count the day's take and left Krax and Rom behind. They noted that he was going to become very popular with the way he was handing out such good opportunities, so they needed a new plan to kill him, one that could not fail. Act Five Sisko sat alone in his quarters at the dinner table, dinner for two cooling. Dax entered and mentioned that she was going to inquire as to whether he would be interested in a round of chess, but that Sisko was obviously otherwise occupied with his dinner of aubergine stew. Sisko said that he had been waiting for half and hour for Jake, but that he hadn't made an appearance as yet since he was with Nog. Dax suggested that he have a talk with Jake to set boundaries, after all, she had "been a mother three times and a father twice," but noted that she wasn not particularily successful with any of them. Sisko decided to go find Jake and bring him home to eat and found out from the computer that he was in one of the cargo bays. He thanked Dax and headed out while Dax made herself a plate of the stew to eat. Sisko headed to the cargo bay, not stopped by anything. In the poorly lit cargo bay, he heard Nog and Jake's voices from ahead, and quietly made his way through the stored materials. When he saw Jake and Nog, he stopped and watched as Jake was teaching Nog to read from a PADD. Sisko watched the two quietly. In Quark's quarters, Rom was helping Quark finish dressing, but seemed distracted. Quark said that he was looking forward to travelling through the wormhole to the Gamma Quadrant to Stakoron Two to negotiate for miszinite ore, negotiations that Zek had previously started, despite Quark not knowing about Zek's prior visit. Rom made a comment about Quark having so much, and he so little, and that maybe Quark could let him have the bar, but Quark stated that was how things were meant to be. Quark and Rom headed out and met up with Krax. Quark suggested bringing a Dabo girl along for the appearance, but Krax complimented Quark by pointing out that he was so imposing that he wouldn't need one. As they arrived at the airlock for the Ferengi ship, Krax stepped aside and let Quark make a regal entrance into the airlock, only to find that there was no ship, only space through the window, and that the airlock door was sliding shut behind him with Rom and Krax on the other side. He began to panic, but this only made Krax smile as he indicated that Quark had been voted out of the office of Grand Nagus. Rom also seemed to be quite ready to open the airlock and rename the bar to Rom's. Just as they were about to release the outer airlock door, a voice from down the corridor said "Release him." It was Zek, still alive. He was standing with Mairhar'du and Odo. Both Krax and Rom were stunned, and Odo let Quark out of the airlock. Zek explained that he had entered a Hupyrian sleeping trance taught to him by Maihar'du to test Krax and see if he was a worthy successor. However, despite the attempt by Krax to grab power, he was disappointed because "you don't grab power. You accumulate it, quietly, without anyone noticing" and that Quark's Bar was the key and a prime location to quietly gather information on the Gamma Quadrant from those who passed through. Back in the bar, Quark returned Zek's staff, and Zek commented that he had been looking forward to retirement, and before leaving joked that he might return and buy Quark's Bar next time he passed through. Quark caught up with Rom and said that he was pleased with Rom's show of treachery and made him the Assistant Manager for Policy and Clientele, a position he'd just made up. Out on the promenade, Jake and Nog were agreeing to meet up again at the end of Jake's next school day. Sisko stepped out of the Replimat and called Jake over to give him a hug and a kiss on the head. He told him how proud he was of him and sent him off to spend time with his friend, Nog. Memorable Quotes "Hold on... are you claiming Vulcans stole your homework?" "Yes, sir." "And why would they do that?" "Because they have no ethics?" : - Rom telling O'Brien what happened to his essay on ethics "Now go to your room! And no studying!" : - Rom to Nog, forbidding him to go to school "You failed! ''Miserably!"'' : - Zek, speaking about his test of Krax's readiness to become Grand Nagus "It's like talking to a Klingon!" : - Zek, frustrated with Krax. "So, you were going to toss me out an airlock." "Forgive me, Brother." "Forgive you? Why Brother, I didn't think you had the lobes!" : - Quark and Rom. Background Information *The working title of this episode was Friends & Foes *This episode features the first appearance of Wallace Shawn as Zek and Tiny Ron as Maihar'du. *Krax may be Zek's son, but is not mentioned or seen again after this episode. *Referenced Ferengi Rules of Acquisition: **1. Once you have their money, you never give it back. **6. Never let family stand in the way of opportunity. * This episode recreates many scenes of The Godfather. Quark's animal, the way he scratches his ear and the blinds on the windows are all taken from that famous movie. * This episode is the directorial debut for David Livingston, who later went on to direct popular episodes such as "Crossover" and "The Visitor." * A rivalry between two Ferengi businessmen, Hoex and Turot over Volchok Prime is mentioned, but neither of them are credited as making an onscreen appearance. * The Ferengi face seen on the Grand Nagus' staff was originally sculpted to resemble Armin Shimerman's Quark. Links and References Guest Stars *Max Grodénchik as Rom *Lou Wagner as Krax *Barry Gordon as Nava *Lee Arenberg as Gral *Aron Eisenberg as Nog *Tiny Ron as Maihar'Du *Wallace Shawn as Zek Co-Stars *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn (uncredited) *Randy James as Jones (uncredited) References Airlock; Algebra; Alpha Quadrant; Arcybite; Argine; Bajoran Gratitude Festival; Bajoran wormhole; Balosnee VI; Barbo; Baseball; Bashir, Julian; Birthday; Bodyguard; Cargo port; Clarus system; Corvan gilvo; Ferengi; Fire Caves; Funeral; Gamma Quadrant; Grand Nagus; Grand Nagus' staff; Hoex; Homework; Hupyrian beetle snuff; Iota Geminorum IV; Locator bomb; Mizinite; Oatmeal; PADD; Pheromonic sensor; Regulan bloodworm; Risa; Risian; Rules of Acquisition; School; ''Sepulo''; Sorium; Stakoron Two; Substitute teacher; Tarahongian; Turot; United Federation of Planets; Volchok Prime; vaccuum dessication; Vulcan; warp core External links Nagus, The de:Die Nachfolge es:The Nagus nl:The Nagus